Marigold Sue
by AzureHart
Summary: Sisters will always love you and do their best to help you out. That they can also embarrass you in public at the same time is just an added bonus. Response to the Mary Sue/Marty Stu challenge over at Different Roads. Beta by twilight seeker3. Any remaining mistakes are my own.


"I don't see why you need to come with me Steven. I am perfectly capable of picking up my own sister from the airport."

"Come on Danno, you know you needed someone to drive you."

"Excuse me? I do not need someone to drive me IN MY OWN CAR thank you very much." Danny waved his hands to punctuate his point.

Steve's bemused expression just seemed to piss off Danny more.

"I do not trust your motives here McGarrett. I catch you putting the make on my sister and they'll never find your body."

"I'd never do that Danno." Of course not Steve thought. The only Williams he wanted to put the make on was his oblivious and oh so straight partner.

Still he couldn't help poking at his friend, "So what does she look like? Is she stacked?"

Danny turned an interesting shade of purple before he realized Steve was (mostly) joking. "I swear Steven one of these days..."

Fortunately for Steve the plane passengers began to disembark derailing Danny's rant.

Being tall had its advantages. Steve looked over the throng of people trying to pick Danny's sister from the crowd. He figured she would be easy enough to pick out, imagining a short woman with a bright head of blonde hair, pale skin, and possibly dressed in a impractical suit.

He saw a cluster of people coming down the tunnel. A group of 6 men surrounding a petite woman. As they got closer he saw that she was short and pale, but that was really the only physical resemblance she had to Danny. If it wasn't for the enthusiastic way she was waving her hands while she talked to her many admirers he might not have realized that she was indeed Danny's sister.

Her hair was a mass of dark brown curls shot through with glints of red as apposed to Danny's slicked back blond hair. Her almond shaped eyes were a warm golden brown instead of the blue he had pictured set in a more delicate heart shaped face.

Then there was the rest of her. Steve was kind of sorry he'd made the comment about Danny's sister being stacked now because that didn't even begin to describe her fantastic gravity defying tits. The low cut, skin tight red blouse she was wearing did absolutely nothing to disguise this. Steve was just glad she was wearing black pants instead of a short skirt, because if her legs were as magnificent as her boobs he might really embarrass himself.

He saw her smile and flutter her lashes as one of the men surrounding her handed her a slip of paper which she then tucked into her ample cleavage. This was too much for the Jersey volcano that had been simmering beside him.

"Mary Sue! Tell me you did not just accept a phone number from a strange man! He could be a serial killer! Or a pervert!"

She turned to glare at her brother as her group of admirers vanished at an almost supernatural speed.

"That is NOT my name Daniel Leslie Williams! As for him being a pervert, I would hope so. I am on vacation after all!"

Danny sighed as he rubbed his aching forehead. "Marigold Susan, you cannot just accept phone numbers from strange men."

Marigold just smiled innocently at him, "Gee should I have given him mine instead?"

Steve was trying not to laugh, but failing miserably. "Wait, your name is Daniel Leslie Williams?"

"Laugh it up McGarrett."

"It could have been worse," Marigold said with a smirk, "Mom wanted to name him Ashleigh."

Steve's face was red from suppressed laughter. "Daniel Ashleigh Williams?"

"No," Danny said with a sigh, "Ashleigh Leslie Williams."

Steve totally lost it then, laughing so hard he had to grab on to a luggage cart to keep upright, his horrible donkey laugh echoing throughout the room.

Danny regretted not bringing any aspirin with him for what was soon to be an epic headache.

"Fair warning Steve, if you piss yourself laughing you will walk home because there's no way in hell I'll let you back in my car."

Suddenly Steve found himself in close proximity to Danny's sister. She slid up close to him, smiled and said, "Since my brother seems to have forgotten the manners Mom tried to instill in all of us, let me introduce myself," she put one hand on his arm as she gazed up at him and purred, "I'm Marigold, one of Danny's many sisters. You must be Steve I have heard **so** much about you."

With their height differences and how close she was standing to him, it was impossible for Steve to look her in the face without also seeing down her blouse as well. He would now be able to tell anyone that asked what color her bra was. Apparently not knowing the meaning of personal space was a Williams family trait.

Steve realized the growling noise he was hearing was coming from Danny. He leaned back away from Marigold in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

Marigold just smirked at her brother. "Calm down hothead, I'm just teasing. I'd never really flirt with the boyfriend of one of my siblings."

As Danny sputtered over that remark a disturbingly familiar voice came from behind Steve.

"Hey big brother! Miss me?"

Steve turned around slowly to face his sister. "Mary? What are you doing here?"

"Could you sound a little more enthusiastic big brother? What happened to 'stop by and visit any time you have a layover?'"

"I just..."

Seeing Steve caught off guard seemed to be very amusing to the Williams siblings.

"Besides I didn't just stop by to see you," Mary said as she strutted over to Danny and wrapped him in a hug. "How you doing handsome?" she purred in his ear.

Steve reached over and pulled his sister off of Danny. The tense line of his jaw betraying his displeasure.

Mary turned to Marigold, "See what did I tell you? They're both completely clueless."

"It's not that I didn't believe you Mary. I know how clueless Danny can be. I just had a hard time wrapping my mind around your brother being just as bad."

Steve looked at Mary, then Marigold, and back to Mary. "Wait, you two know each other?"

Marigold smiled. "I travel a lot for work, and I usually fly out on the red eye flights because my boss is a horrible cheapskate. After the third time Mary was the flight attendant for my flight we started talking. Imagine our surprise when we realized our brothers were partners."

Danny looked at Steve, "Is the thought of these two getting their heads together as frightening to you as it is to me? No what am I saying, you have no idea how scary my sisters can be."

Steve looked over at Mary and Marigold. The identical grins they had made him shudder a little bit.

"You know, I've been in some dangerous situations in my life, doing things in places I can't even talk to myself about because they are classified. I don't think that a single one of those situations were as scary as the smiles our sisters have on their faces right now."

Mary just laughed. "What do you know, they can be taught."

Marigold nodded. "And just for that we're going to help you out. We were going to let this drag on for at least a week, but I only have 10 days of vacation. Mary promised to show me the sights, take me out drinking where they have fruity drinks the size of my head, and I have the phone number of a very pretty man that likes to have his ass spanked while he's wearing woman's underwear. Lucky for him I packed my favorite paddle."

Mary laughed at the stunned look on Danny's face. "Way to over share there Marigold."

"So here it is: Danny, my brother Steve is crazy about you. He's absolutely besotted to the point I'm surprised there aren't little hearts floating around his head when he's gazing at you in adoration."

Steve blushed and started to sputter. "Mare! You can't... oh shit I..."

Marigold looked at her gaping brother and his flustered partner and smiled."

"Steve." Marigold waited until he looked up." "Danny is just as crazy about you. His letters and phone calls contain just as many stories about you as there are about Gracie."

Steve's blush got even brighter. "We're friends. Partners. Of course he talks about me. I'm sure he talks about Chin and Kono too."

"True, but he hasn't mentioned them near as much as you. He certainly hasn't waxed poetic about their abs or written a rambling email about their tattoos. FYI I'm pretty sure he wants to strip you naked and trace every one of your tattoos. With his tongue."

"Jesus Marigold I cannot believe you just said that."

"I'm your big sister Danny. I will always do my best to help you out. That I can also embarrass the hell out of you in public at the same time is just an added bonus."

Mary just grinned. "Now here's what were going to do. Marigold is going to be staying at the same hotel I am, so we will catch a cab together. Don't expect to hear from either of us until Monday."

"That gives you two and a half days to work on resolving your UST." Marigold chimed in. "My suggestion is to buy an industrial sized bottle of lube, lock yourselves away somewhere, and fuck like bunnies, but it's up to you. If you want to waste this opportunity that's your problem."

With that Mary grabbed her rolling suitcase, Marigold put her bags on a luggage cart and after handing her Danny a business card they both strutted away leaving two stunned brothers in their wake.

Steve recovered first. "What the hell was that?"

"That was Huricane Marigold. She blows into town, turns your life upside down, and is gone again before you can blink." He turned the business card so Steve could read it.

"Marigold Williams: Big Gay Yenta, Purchasing Agent for Dom/Sub Toy World." Steve read out loud. "Your family scares me Danno."

"You're smarter than you look."

"Ha, Ha. Ummm... look Danny how do you feel about..."

"Industrial lube?"

"NO! Well maybe later. I was thinking we could go get coffee and you know..."

"Talk about our feelings?"

Steve looked a little green at that but nodded.

"Lead the way Steven."

Putting his hand on Danny's shoulder he lead him out to the car.

"Danny?"

"Steve?"

"Do you really want to trace my tattoos with your tongue?"

"I'm going to kill my sister."

"If it's true I may buy her flowers."

"A word of advise. She's allergic to lavender and won't be amused at all if you give her marigolds."


End file.
